Humanity
by Fantasy of Wonder
Summary: Marah's view on Humanity DM romance
1. Chapter 1

"All right, "he said, angered instantly as I surprised him, "you have thirty seconds to convince me-"

I cut him off, trying to do the only thing I could think to do; make him remember that he loved me. I poured everything I had into that moment, giving him my entire soul in one desperate kiss. I prayed that it would be enough, for at least the short while, enough for him to let me make up for the past.

I had only wanted to stop his tirade, never thinking he would respond to me. Though we had had our share of kisses in the past, this was incredibly new. I felt his emotions swirl through me; the initial anger brightening into a shocking intensity that held the strong undertone of someone who was badly bruised, all the while screaming an immense relief that stayed ringing in my mind. I broke off, knowing I owed him a lot more, and turned away, trying to regain my voice.

As I expected, when I faced him again, he was waiting for me to explain, though an explanation was by no means a pardon for what I had done. I took a deep, shuddering breath, suddenly more than ever aware of what I had to lose, looked at him with sorrow in my eyes, and started.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for all I put you through. Sorry for overacting, and sorry for making you think you weren't good enough. Sorry for making you doubt yourself. It really was the exact opposite. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I-I-I didn't know what to do or how to think. THAT's why I acted the way I did. You were so perfect that I couldn't help myself. I lost track of the truth and couldn't find the way back. I couldn't sort through the delusions that hid reality. But now I can. Now I realize what I love about you. Your humanity."

"Marah, I-"

"Shhhh," I murmured, putting a finger to his lips, "Just listen. Listen to my heart beat with yours."

With that he consented to lie down on the couch, wrap me in his embrace, and hold me 'til the sun came up. I refused to relinquish this moment to sleep, afraid that it was all a lie, and I'd wake up alone and unforgiven. He too was awake, but not from uncomfort. He must have felt my tension, and for all that I said I was still very much afraid. I slowly relaxed, feeling in his feather light touch across my hair, the love he had promised to me.

It was this simple act without words that prompted me to speak again before I lapsed into dreams.

"Dustin?" I voiced softly, slipping away into softness.

"Hmmnn?" came deep the reply from above my head.

"Love you" I breathed, snuggling into his body, and slowly giving in to fatigue, but not before I heard him whisper "Love you too Mar."

There will be more, but I am working on dividing chapters and such. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I dreamt that night of a world without rangers, without evil mutants, without hate or rivalry. I dreamt of nothing but sunshine and warm clay, banishing the cold of space to the recesses of my mind. I was safe in Dustin's arms that night, and nothing could change that. The next day we went back to being enemies, but not without the memory of each other.

Our battles escalated, the both of us ignoring our hearts as we fought against one another. Watching Kapri attack the megazord after my half-hearted attempt failed was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Not only was I forced to fight him, but I knew exactly what would bring her down and had to keep it to myself.

Uncle turned on us in the end, and it was far worse for me. I had picked my evil life over my heart, and it ended up with the same result. Kapri was good at being evil; I wasn't. I was torn between two worlds, and when Cam came to rescue the ninjas I couldn't help but ask for Dustin. Of course they both thought it was superficial, but I intended it that way. I didn't know how he'd react to my turning good, or even if he forgave me.

After the Abyss shut, it was Cam who suggested we join the Academy. Cam also convinced Tori to be my instructor, sensing that Dustin and I had some unfinished business. Cousin really isn't as self-absorbed as everyone thinks he is.

Once the Academy settled down in routine, I began to wonder where we were. Dustin had been busy with the new students and I was getting used to the intense ninja training. With our elements still undeclared, Kapri and I had our regular training with Tori and then biweekly lessons with Uncle Sensei. Seeing Dustin was all but impossible because of his teaching schedules, not to mention that we were not so subtly avoiding each other.

Then came that fateful day. Kapri and I were in lessons as usual, and then there was this huge flash of lightening and who should show up, but Uncle Lothor. He was back, and with a vengeance. The students all tried to fight back, but Uncle and his monsters were too strong. Then the wind rangers came.

We ran up to them and told them that Uncle was back and Dustin said "We know, isn't it great."

I backed away numbly and watched with unfocused eyes as Uncle recaptured the trainees. Soon, we were the only ninjas left and Kapri managed to convince him that we would be an asset. After nudging me in the ribs, I started to lie too, and before I knew it, we were evil again.


End file.
